FOG
by Deanlu
Summary: The past can have unforseen future problems.
1. Chapter 1

**Fog**

**Deanlu**

**Rizzoli and Isles are the property of TNT and Tess Gerritson. I am just borrowing them for fun. Um I have a niggling in my brain, but need to see where it leads. Please review. Really need your input for this one.**

The fog was thick as it swirled around the Bunker Hill Memorial Bridge. Jane Rizzoli stepped out of her car taking a slow deep breath for a moment. The scene on the bridge was so surreal in nature. The white fog in the early morning hours gave only half a mile visibility. The police lights reflected off the moisture soaked road making one feel like they were walking to their doom. Maybe she was in the end. The damp, cold leeched into her rough exterior. "Jane, you have to check for us. We have to be sure." Jane nodded at Frost's sympathetic words. Jane walked along the bridge slipping in places just as the car must have as it drove along. Jane stopped before the stretcher where a body had been covered. Frost stood next to her gripping her shoulder. She nodded to the attendant who slowly unzipped the bag. Jane stared down into blood spattered blond hair, jagged cuts marred the face, and contusions wrapped around the neck of the woman.

"No, it's not Maura." Jane now closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Leon, pull the zipped down more please. I need to see her left hand." Leon, the attendant nodded. He pulled the hand from inside the body bag. No ring had ever been on this hand. "I don't know who this is, but I know it's not Maura." Frost nodded to Leon as the body bag was zipped back up and then rolled away on the gurney. "Why did they think it was Maura?" Frost pointed to the car. Jane walked up to the car examining it carefully. It looked like her wife's car, it even had her wife's license plate affixed to it, but looking inside Jane noticed little differences. Jane turned and pulled her phone from her pocket. She immediately dialed Maura's number. It rang three times and picked up on message, "You have reached Maura Rizzoli-Isles. I am unavailable right now, but if you leave your name and a short number I will get back to you."

Jane took a deep breath, "Baby, call me right away. It's an emergency. I know I have called several times but please Maura call me back. Whatever you do, do not leave the precinct." Jane hung up and then rang her mother.

"Hey Jane, what can I do for you?" Angela Rizzoli's voice asked.

"Mom, I need you to go to the morgue and see if Maura is down there. Mom, this is really important. Please go right away and then call me back." Jane was desperate now. That bad feeling like ants crawling over her skin was very strong.

"Okay, honey. Frankie's here I will take him with me. Call you right back." Angela hung up as Jane turned looking up toward the top of the bridge.

"Detective, we need you to see something." Jane walked over to the officer. "We found this on the roadway here. There is more of it under the wheel area of the car." Jane took a hold of the plastic device with gloved hands. A faint aroma arose from it. She bent down taking a gentle whiff. The smell was very familiar she just couldn't place it.

"Detective, you need to see this." Jane rose from where she had knelt and walked over to the tow truck driver. He had been hooking up the car when an envelope fell onto the ground. Jane picked it up with gloves. The front of the envelope was addressed to her:

_Please deliver to one Detective Jane Rizzoli_

Jane handed it to Frost, and grabbed the incoming call on her phone.

"Janie, its mom. Maura is right here." Jane felt all the air whoosh out of her.

"Mom is Frankie still there?" Jane asked as she watched Frost open the envelope.

"Yes, wh..." Jane interrupted her mother.

"Put him on now." The next voice Jane heard was her brothers.

"Jane?" Jane didn't give him a chance to respond.

"Whatever you do Frankie, do not leave Maura for a second, not even for her to go to the bathroom. Do you understand me?" Jane yelled as the letter unfolded before her.

"Yes Jane, but why?" Jane read the letter and began to shake.

"Peter is back."

_Did you enjoy the present Jane? She looks so much like Doctor Isles. Did you think she was really dead Jane? I hope so, because I plan on killing her very soon. Then you will be all mine._

_Peter_

Leonard P. Zakim Bunker Hill Memorial **Bridge**


	2. Chapter 2

**FOG 2**

**Rizzoli and Isles are the property of TNT and Tess Gerritson. I am just borrowing them for a little fun. I am soooooo busy these days. But I have not forgotten any of my stories. I am working on them studiously. Ummm, review please. Thank you.**

Jane entered BPD with Frost. Both of them were walking fast. Jane was intent on getting to the morgue to speak with Maura, but even more to reassure herself that Maura was okay.

"Rizzoli, Captain wants to speak with you immediately. You are to report to him directly upon arrival." The duty officer called out to her. Jane let out a frustrated growl and then punched the 3rd floor as she got on the elevator instead of the basement area. Frost shook his head knowing there was an argument about to happen. Jane and Barry blew through the department doors heading together toward the captains office. Jane pulled the door open and Frost closed it behind him.

"Good, I was hoping you would be here in the hour." Lt. Cavanaugh stated firmly. He raised a hand when he saw Jane start to open her mouth. "Before you start yelling at me that you're not going to be taken off the case this isn't about you being removed. You, Frost, and Korsak will head this case." Jane closed her mouth and seemed to sigh in relief. "However, you have a bigger problem. Peter Leonard is still in Bridgewater State Hospital for the Criminally Insane. He has no contact with any computers, iphones, or any other device to reach the outside. The only communication he has had is with his attorney who continues to fight to get him released in 7 years from the hospital instead of the normal 10 years. I have been assured by Doctor Russo that Peter is completely insane and will not be released now or in the future. He is not doing this Rizzoli." Jane stepped toward the captain's window looking out on the late morning sun. Jane was silent for a moment. Frost went to say something, but the Lieutenant held up his hand to stop Frost. He knew this look. It was exactly why Rizzoli was the best homicide detective. She was thinking, making connections, and adding up what she knew.

"He has an apprentice. The trail…there were people in the courtroom. They didn't keep the public out because it was such a major case in the news. It's one of the people from the trial." Jane turned around. "Do we have the court proceeding tapes?"

"No, but they aren't hard to get. Your friend Kitty should be able to pass them on to us, but she is going to want to know why." Frost said. Lt. Cavanaugh smiled and then spoke.

"No, I think I can get them without anyone suspecting anything. The District Attorney recently started reviewing the tapes of their cases so they could teach the new attorneys from them. The Peter Leonard case while not on the original list could be added to a second list that mixes in other cases." Jane smiled. It was brilliant. The news woman would never catch a hint of what was going on and they would have time to copy the tapes, give them back to the D.A., and then work the case without the press ever getting wind on the trouble.

"Alright, that sounds good." Jane responded. Barry was nodding his head.

"Yeah, I can have the tapes copied within a few hours and then get them back to the D.A." Barry said laughing. "No one will be the wiser."

"Now I have a request. I want Frankie to be reassigned as Maura's bodyguard through this. I also want Crowe. He has proven he can be trusted and he's a good man. Lieutenant, I also think it's time you gave him more recognition for the cases he has been cracking. He's a good man and should be recognized." Jane had been worried because Crowe had made some major take downs on cases and received no recognition. The Lieutenant nodded.

"Yeah, I have put him in for several citations. Let me get that moving forward. He's a good man. I don't want to lose him. What about Ainsley?" Jane shook her head no.

"No way, he harassed Maura when he first got here. I don't want him doing it again. I have taken care of the problem, but there is no love lost between us." Cavanaugh nodded. He had had knew there were problems, but he had thought Ainsley could get past it. Obviously not.

"Alright, let me get Frankie's transfer. He will officially be listed as a homicide detective and we will have a ceremony, but he stays with Maura at all times. Understood." Rizzoli and Frost nodded. "I suppose I can trust that you will watch over Dr. Isles at night Detective Rizzoli?"

"I think that goes without saying, sir." Jane said with a smile.

"Alright, I am going to add surveillance of your house just in case. It's obvious whoever is after Dr. Isles believes he is doing Peter's bidding. I have had security strengthened at Bridgewater, but like Hoyt it may not help." Just the mere mention of Hoyt caused Jane to shiver. Would Maura now have to endure the sleepless nights and nightmares that Jane had from her meetings with Hoyt? Not if Detective Rizzoli had her way. She'd be damned if her wife lived that nightmare ever. "Rizzoli, you okay?" Cavanaugh asked.

"Yes, sir. Just thinking." Cavanaugh nodded.

"Alright, keep me informed of the progress on the case. I will get the tapes here hopefully by tomorrow." Rizzoli and Frost left Cavanaugh's office. Korsak walked in from an errand he had to run.

"I'm headed to the morgue to get Maura. Frost will bring you up to date." Jane breezed past Korsak headed to the elevators. Frost shook his head as the elevator doors closed.

"She is going to try and get Maura to leave town. She believes if she sends her to Switzerland with her parents she will be safe." Korsak looked toward the elevator doors. He shook his head at what Barry told him.

"She really doesn't know Dr. Isles that well, does she?" Korsak said laughing. Frost looked at him and smiled.

"Why do you think I am here explaining the case to you?" Barry and Vince walked back to the office area chuckling.

Maura walked toward the Morgue doors to go to the restroom. Frankie followed half a step behind. They exited together and headed toward the ladies room door. Frankie stepped in front of Maura as she went to enter.

"Is this really necessary?" Maura asked exasperatedly. Since Jane's phone call Frankie had dogged her every step. Frankie looked into Maura's eyes.

"Yes." He said in no uncertain terms. He stepped in first followed by Maura. He checked all the stalls and then exited the restroom. Maura entered and did her business. She stopped in front of the mirror checking her makeup and getting lost in thought remembering those moments battling Peter for Jane while the SWAT team readied for entry:

"_She's mine Peter. You will never have her. Never own her. Not in this life or the next." Peter stared at the computer screen. Doctor Maura Isles was his one impediment he had under estimated._

"_Your wrong doctor. I have her now. With time and the appropriate drugs she can be mine. Even you know that. Isn't that what they do to the military men, doc. They slowly tear them down and then build them back up in their image. Well, I plan to make Jane into my image of her." Peter walked over to the bed, pulling Jane up in front of the computer screen for Maura to see. Slowly he ran his hands over the gown covering her breast area. Jane moaned, not knowing who or what was happening. 'You had her for a short time doctor. But I will burn my memory into every part of her skin and soul." Then he turned and kissed her, Jane responded not knowing who it was in her drugged state._

_Maura held her temper. "It's not real Peter. I can prove it. Jane, listen to me." Peter deepened the kiss attempting to distract Jane. Maura hoped Jane forgave her for what came next. "Jane, Hoyt's kissing you." So deeply buried was the trauma Jane had suffered from Hoyt that the response was immediate. Jane kneed Peter in the groin and backhanded him. Peter dropped Jane causing her to strike her head on the edge of the stand next to the bed._

"_BITCH! DAMN YOU MAURA ISLES!" Peter screamed. Everything happened at once after that. The door exploded inward, the sound of flash bang grenades going off sounded, and then circuit to the apartment was cut as officers swarmed into the studio._

Maura shook herself from the memory. Maura couldn't let him win this time either. She would fight till her last breath if that is what it took. The trial had been the worst as Maura had given her testimony as a Medical Examiner and then been called back to give evidence as a witness. When the verdict had been read as guilty at the end and the defense had fought for a plea of insanity, the court had agreed. Actually, Maura had to agree, but she had so wished for something different. She would never forget the look Peter had given her as he mouthed the words_; you are a dead woman Dr. Isles. _Maura shook herself from the memory. Her detective would be the biggest obstacle in the whole thing. Jane would want to spirit her away to keep her safe. Well that wasn't going to happen. Maura exited several minutes later afraid if she took too long Frankie would come in and check on her. They walked together back to the morgue where Maura pulled on another set of gloves and continued with her autopsy. Frankie had questioned everyone who had come into the morgue since the call further complicating Maura's life. She concentrated on Jimmy Orbinson. He had been at a frat party the night before and from witnesses over imbibed and popped several pills. It appeared a simple overdosing of pills and alcohol, except for the large contusion on the back of his head. It appeared that Jimmy was either struck or fell. It was up to Maura to figure out which. Several hours passed and Maura finally had her answer. Eric had fallen and hit his head. This trauma combined with his level of intoxication and dosage of pills had caused him to die. Maura shook her head.

"What a waste. People did not realize how fragile life could be sometimes." Maura completed a couple notes in the case file. She would transcribe her recording after lunch. She looked up sensing a presence near the door. Jane stood just watching her wife work. Maura could see the tension in the Jane's face and the way she held herself.

"We have a problem. I want you to head home, pack a bag, and then you are getting on a plane to Switzerland to see your mother." Jane's voice was cold, hard as she worked to keep her emotions in check. Maura had thought this would happen after Frankie had explained why the precaution s were being taken. Maura looked at the floor thinking. If she ran every time her life or Jane's life was threatened she guessed they would spend most of it apart and it was very possible the monsters would win then. Maura set herself for the coming argument. "Maura, did you hear me. You need to go home and…"

"No Jane." Maura went back to working on her report. Jane's mouth dropped. Then she got mad.

"What do you mean no?" Jane moved in the room and slammed the door shut. Maura winced and saved the file. She then stood and looked Jane straight in the eye.

"I mean no. We will both hunt for Peter together. I will not run from him, or any other monster who decides to come after you or me. I refuse to be scared." Maura asserted her will looking at her wife.

"You don't seem to understand. This is not open to debate. You are my wife and you will obey what I say." Jane said angrily, a little bit of her desperation slipping through her mask.

"No, as your wife this is a shared relationship. Peter threatened me before when we were dating. I wouldn't run then, and I won't run now. You seem to forget detective that just because we are married does not mean you are the boss of me." Frankie stood outside the doors of Maura's office and winced at the words as they were slung back and forth.

"He wants to kill you Maura. He has already killed one woman, dressed her as you, and left a note of his intentions. You are going to Switzerland to visit your parents and that is final!" Jane bellowed at Maura. Maura leaned over grabbed her purse and keys. She then straightened and put her coat on. Jane thought Maura had finally acquiesced.

"No, you don't understand. I will not run. Now, I am going to our favorite corner café for lunch. You can either accompany me or sit here and stew because you are not going to get your way." Maura then brushed passed Jane exiting her office with Frankie following her. Jane looked at the empty space where Maura had stood. She then looked toward the elevator doors that closed with Frankie and Maura on board.

"What the hell just happened?" Jane said to an empty office. God, when did she lose control. When had Maura stopped listening to what she told her to do? Jane stopped at that and rethought. Maura had never really followed Jane's directions unless they were in line with what she wanted to accomplish. In fact, if Jane admitted it she acquiesced most of the time to Maura's desires. Jane sighed and sat down on the couch. She braced her elbows on her knees and ran her hands through her hair. How was she going to protect Maura? The sound of a knock on the office door broke her thoughts. She looked up to find Crowe looking in on her.

"Hey, Vince and Frost went with Maura and Frankie. You okay?" Crowe asked concerned when Frankie quietly whispered about the fight.

"Yeah, it was worth a try." Jane said, ducking her head and running her hands on her neck. The stress had begun. If the symptoms followed as normal when cases like this took her the migraines would appear around day seven. Crowe came and sat down next to Jane.

"You know when I married my wife; I could never get her to do anything I wanted. I always seemed to be doing what she wanted though. It was the damnedest thing I ever realized. Then one day I figured out that if I talked to her I could get her to do some of what I wanted her to do." Crowe smiled thinking back to the day he had actually won a fight with his wife for the first time because he had calmly talked to her and refused to respond to her quick remarks. He had just loved her through the disagreement.

"You giving me married advice now Crowe?" Jane asked looking at him smiling. Crowe cracked a smile.

"Yeah, I guess I am. I know we don't see eye to eye on a lot Rizzoli, but you have to understand you married a strong woman. Strong woman need different handling. She loves you. I am sure she is scared. You, Frost, and Vince have taught her not to run away when things get bad. So protect her." Crowe said the smile having slipped from his face to be replaced with a dead serious look.

"You too. Okay," Jane said. Crowe looked at her strangely.

"You've taught her not to run away too. Alright come on, we are missing lunch." Jane rose as Crowe got up and walked with her. Now she had to apologized and use a softer touch to get Maura to agree to some changes.

Meanwhile, the gentlemen moved quietly through the living room. He placed a small device behind the statue of Shakespeare. He then moved into the kitchen placing another device. He moved through the house until he reached the bedroom. He stood in front of the bed thinking of the distance and then backed up placing a final device. Carefully, he pulled his phone out and tapped two buttons. He had a perfect picture from the living room, then the kitchen, then the bathroom, and now the bedroom. He walked over to the nearby dresser and pulled the top drawer. He pulled a pair of underwear and a bra out; black, silk and frilly. He then went to the closet looking through it and pulling a black dress, a black slip, and a pair of black heels. He placed them in the bag slung over his shoulder. He then stopped briefly as he passed the dirty laundry basket. He looked inside and fished out a pair of pink silk panties. He sniffed deeply inhaling the slightly sweet aroma of recent lovemaking. The gentlemen with sandy blond hair smiled deeply and added the underwear to his bag. He then walked down the hall and through the living room. He stepped around the giant tortoise and walked out the door locking it behind him. He removed the shoe coverings, and gloves. He then walked down the driveway to his van. He opened the side door put the bag inside, and closed the door. ALLIED SECURITY, SECURITY FOR THE RICH AND FAMOUS, ALL YOUR SECURITY NEEDS DONE DISCREETLY AND QUICKLY. The sandy blonde gentlemen then got into the driver's seat and drove away. The neighbor's didn't pay attention to a normal daily or weekly occurrence of a security van.


	3. Chapter 3

**FOG 3**

**Deanlu**

**Rizzoli and Isles are the property of TNT and Tess Gerritson. I am just borrowing them for a little angst. Here is a small new piece of FOG. I have entered vacation mode so I am writing. Have a wonderful read your humble bard, Deanlu.**

"Detective Rizzoli?" Ernie, the CSI for the garage where all vehicles involved in murders were gone over approached the detective. Jane and Crowe stopped turning to see what Ernie wanted. "I have something you need to see. I think it's important." Ernie said nervously as he eyed Detective Rizzoli. She had a reputation that everyone knew should not be trifled. She hung her head sighing deeply. The whole world was conspiring against her.

"Crowe let Maura know I was on my way. Please have lunch with her and let her know I will come to her as soon as possible." Jane said softly. Crowe squeezed her shoulder heading out the door toward the café. "Lead on Ernie." Ernie and Jane walked out to the garage where the car was located. Jane shivered looking at the twisted heap of metal that looked so similar to her wife's car. Thank God it wasn't Maura. Ernie led Jane over to a table where certain parts were laid out.

"The brakes didn't fail by accident. They were blown out." Ernie picked up the small device Jane had looked at out at the scene. "You see this?" Ernie said showing Jane. Jane nodded. "It attaches to the brake line right next to the wheel." Ernie showed Jane. "The victim would never know it was there. She gets in her car, begins driving, and at the appropriate moment the perp detonates the small explosive. Just enough to blow the break line it would feel like just going over a bump. Then coming down the bridge the victim attempts to apply the brakes and panics. Next thing you know the car crashes and in this case the car flipped. It was detonated from near the car, within a mile of it. The perp would have had to have been following the victim. Another thing," Ernie said puling forward a couple of clear evidence bags. "There was a receipt for car repair last Saturday at Jason's Auto. Notice the repair job."

"Brake line and pads replaced, rotors turned." Jane said looking at Ernie. Ernie nodded and picked up another evidence bag.

"You said the victim's hair was blonde like Maura's." Ernie said looking at the nervous nod from Jane.

"Well, we found two black hairs on the seat. We can't be sure, but they may be from the perp. Jane, whoever planted the device knows what he is doing. He had technical skills that are not normal. I would guess you're looking for someone who has been in police work, military, or maybe security work. He also has access to explosives. I'm not sure how much, but definitely enough to kill someone." Ernie said watching the emotions flit across Jane's face.

"Are you finished with the car?" Jane asked looking over at the misshapen heap of metal that once looked like a car. Ernie shook his head no. "Okay, let me know if you find anything else." Jane said as she turned to leave.

"Jane!" Ernie called to her. Jane turned to look at Ernie. "We are behind you a hundred percent. If you need anything the guys here in the garage, even Mo, will be there for you. Just ask."

"Thanks I appreciate that." Jane turned and headed out of the garage. Thunder rumbled overhead, but Jane ignored it. She also didn't head to the café where everyone was located. She walked the opposite direction toward the nearby park. She wandered deep into the city park finding an empty bench seat. What did they have? A young woman of the same build as Maura yet to be identified dressed in clothes similar to Maura's in a car that looked like the medical examiners. Maura's license plate somehow on the car and a cryptic note from Peter. The possibility it was someone from the trial, or the behavioral hospital Peter was at currently. She needed a list of people staff, lawyers, etc.. Whom had come into contact or tried to make contact with Peter. Jane looked around the park. There were very few people out as the weather was drizzly, foggy, and cold. Jane felt morbid in thought, but she needed to find who was threatening her wife. Jane's phone dinged.

**Maura: Where are you?**

_Jane: You said not to come if I was going to sulk._

**Maura: I have your lunch. Are you really sulking?**

_Jane: Not hungry. I'll be back at BPD in an hour. I have something I have to take care of first._

**Maura: Jane, this is ridiculous. Come back here and get your lunch. I'll wait.**

_Jane: Everything is fine Maura. Just eat lunch with the boys and I will see you later._

**Maura: Jane…**

_Jane: I love you._

**Maura: I love you. Be safe.**

Jane got up and moved to the nearby road.

"Taxi!" Jane called as a taxi moved out of traffic. Jane got into the taxi.

"Where to lady?" the taxi driver asked.

"3214 Ballston Row." Jane said as the driver turned and looked at the woman.

"You have a death wish lady. We don't drive down there due to the gang activity. I can drop you three blocks away, but I won't drive into the neighborhood." The taxi driver said.

"That's fine. Just get me as close as you can." Jane said as the taxi driver took off. She noticed Maura and the guys walking back to BPD as the driver drove past. She saw Frost look up and notice her with a puzzled look. Jane's phone rang.

"Rizzoli?" Jane answered. She knew Frost wouldn't let her get away without trying to find out where she was going.

"Where you going partner?" Frost asked as Maura and Korsak listened.

"To talk with a friend. I'll be back in a couple of hours. You need to go to the garage and ask Ernie what he found. It was very enlightening." Jane said with a smirk.

"Jane, I need to know who you're going to meet and what you are doing?" Frost said as Maura stopped to listen more intently. The medical examiner had an uneasy feeling where her wife was concerned, especially when Barry said asked who Jane was meeting. The cold, cloudy, wet spring air wrapped around the group attempting to undermine their buoyant good mood from lunch.

"Have a good afternoon Frost. See ya later." Jane said hanging up and shoving her cell phone in her pocket.

"Dammit Jane, Jane?" Frost yelled hanging his phone up when it went dead. Frost swore under his breath. He thought the times of Jane going off half-cocked were gone since she had married Maura. Obviously he was wrong.

"What's going on?" Maura asked apprehensively. Korsak looked at Frost too. Frost knew he needed to keep it quiet or Maura would kill Jane. He needed a live partner, not a dead one.

"Jane says we need to talk to Ernie. He found something important." Frost said calming down the nervous tension he was starting to feel.

"Where's Jane going?" Korsak asked. Frost lied to Korsak.

'She is taking care of some security for Maura. She will be back in a few hours." Korsak could tell it was a lie, but he held back saying anything so as to not alarm Maura.

"What aren't you telling me Barry?" Maura said pushing into Frost's personal space. Barry looked down at Maura seeing the angry look and lied as smooth as ever.

"Nothing Maura, she needs to check the house and some other things after her talk with Ernie." Barry said taking Maura by the shoulders. "I promise everything is okay." Maura looked at him for a long time and shook her head.

"I don't know what she is up to, but you are sure covering for her well." Maura said as she turned on her heel and left. Frankie fell in next to her as Frost dropped his head and Korsak lingered. Crowe smiled and followed the medical examiner and Frankie.

"What aren't you telling me?" Korsak asked Barry. Frost shook his head wrapping a hand around the back of his neck and rubbing the growing tension.

"Nothing, Jane said she needed to speak to a friend. She would be back in a couple of hours. It's all I know. I'm not hiding anything." Frost said as Korsak nodded. He thought he knew who the friend was that Jane was seeing. He knew why too. He just hoped the friend didn't hold a grudge against Jane.

"Let's go see what Ernie found." Korsak and Frost turned heading toward the impound garage and Ernie.

Meanwhile, the taxi driver let Jane off three blocks from her destination. She walked the rest of the way noticing the eyes that followed her from behind windows. She shivered fearful this would not be a good meeting. After all, she hadn't seen him since the wedding. Jane looked up at the bar as she approached. It was a seedy location; there were a lot of rough behind the ears boys outside watching the front. Jane stepped to go inside only to have her way blocked.

"We don't need any cops here. Be on your way," said a muscular, blond haired boy. He couldn't have been more than twenty four, but by the looks of him he had seen his share of trouble. His buddies laughed and heckled Jane.

"I don't want any trouble. I'm here to see Patty." Jane said forcefully. Jane had always known where to find Patty. He had kept a low profile knowing the FBI watched the two women and kept tabs on them trying to catch him. Jane had broken the agreed silence because things were desperate.

"I don't think so," said the young man. His friends lined up behind him to protect the door. Jane tried to push her way through. She was blocked, grabbed, and punched twice in the stomach then tossed to the sidewalk. "I said leave," the young man barked.

"Why is it never the easy way?" Jane said under her breath. Jane rolled over using her hand to lever herself up while the boys in back of her laughed and patted their friend on the shoulder. "I said I needed to speak with Patty Doyle and no two bit wet behind the ears child is going to stop me." Jane growled out. Next thing they knew Jane was on her feet and threw a right punch decking the young man. She threw him to the side, shoved through the gauntlet, and entered the bar quickly. The group of men she had pushed aside and their friend she punched followed her swiftly. She had almost made it to the office where Patty was when she felt her hands on the back of her coat. She was hauled backwards, spun around, and punched twice in the face falling to the floor. None of the patrons in the bar moved to help her. This was Patty's territory and these were Patty's people. Jane was pulled to her feet and slammed into the bar. She hit the floor again. "_Not my day." _Jane thought to herself. Just as they were about to grab her up again a voice called out.

"Enough! Bring her in here," said Patty Doyle. He watched two of his boys handle the detective roughly. He knew Jane wouldn't be here unless it was important. He also knew she believed he would kill her. He might actually, if she ever hurt his girl. Jane was shoved down into a seat as blood ran down the side of her face from a cut above her eye and from her nose. The door was closed as Patty and his right hand man entered. Patty's right hand man came over to Jane handing her a rag with ice and an Irish whiskey. "So detective, what can I do for you?" Maura was going to be pissed Jane had been harmed and Patty knew it.

"I need your help." Jane said softly straightening her form even though it hurt like hell.

"What can the great Patty Doyle do for Boston PD?" Doyle asked lighting a cigar and sitting back with a Whiskey.

'It's personal. I need help watching out for Maura." Jane said knowing it would cost her down the line. Doyle sat forward now looking at Jane. He placed his cigar in the ashtray and set his whiskey to the side.

"What's happened?" Doyle asked. Jane began the story of what they believed was happening. When she finished she watched Doyle sit back and think. It was a while before he said anything. "Why come to me? Maura can't be happy about you asking me for help." Patty said watching as the emotions played across Jane's face. "She doesn't know. You have done this behind her back. Why?" Doyle asked knowing Jane risked a great deal by coming to him specifically her reputation, her job, her friendships, and most especially her relationship with Maura.

"I can't lose her. The person who is stalking her is a professional. He knows what he is doing. He has obviously had more time to watch and know our weaknesses. Maura won't go away to Switzerland where her mother is located. I called Constance on the way over here and she is coming back to Boston. She also wants to call in a private security firm, but…" Jane hesitated uncomfortable with the conversation and what she was about to say.

"But what?" Patty asked Jane knowing what she was looking for in him if she had come.

Jane threw down the rag and stood. "I can't be everywhere at once. Frankie has been moved to be her personal body guard for now. We have a car posted on our street and it will follow her to make sure nothing happens. I know something will though. I just do." Jane said desperately. Patty looked at the detective. He hadn't been thrilled when Maura married Jane, but there had been an uneasy truce that settled between them. He knew the detective loved his daughter deeply and would do anything to protect her. So far she had been as good as her word, but Jane was afraid. Patty knew if Jane was afraid, then there was something to be afraid of for his daughter.

"But what? There is something more." Patty pushed wanting to know what else was going on with Jane.

"They say it's not Peter. It's an apprentice. It may be, but Peter is definitely pulling the strings somehow." Jane turned and leaned over Patty Doyle. "He will grab Maura to get to me. I can't allow that. Do you understand? Even if…" Jane left the sentence dangling out there.

"Even if what Jane?" Patty's voice rumbled knowing what the detective was implying, but needing her to say it so she understood what she was asking.

"Even if I have to die. Do you understand what I am saying?" Jane said to Patty Doyle hoping he understood the context of her statement. Doyle sat back again as Jane seemed to deflate and fall into the nearby chair.

"Agreed, but I need a favor back." Doyle said softly. Jane hung her head. She was about to make a deal with the devil and sell her soul for her wife. Jane turned looking at Doyle.

"Anything for Maura." Jane said softly. She grabbed the glass of whiskey and downed it in one gulp.

An hour later Jane limped out of the bar and toward the taxi that would be waiting two blocks away that she had called. _"No one can know." Patty's words echoed in her mind. _Her soul was still in tack though a little tarnished. Jane hopped into the taxi heading for an area around Boston Commons. Jane texted Frost before she got there. The taxi dropped her off. She paid the driver and wandered through the park past tulips in full bloom of their orange and red mixes. She loved wandered through the commons and the entire Emerald Necklace. It was one of Maura and her favorite activities. They jogged, picnic'd , strolled, played Frisbee with Joe Friday, and just had a wonderful time. Memories from the last year of her married life popped up bringing her a smile that could light up the night.

"She's real pissed at you right now. I think you may be sleeping on the couch tonight." Frost said as he and Korsak walked up to her. Jane turned smiling and watched the men's faces grow pale.

"Oh shit Janie! What did he do?" Korsak asked as he pushed past Jane and grabbed her chin to examine the cut and bruised face. "You should have never gone alone! Dammit, when will you ever learn?" Korsak shouted at her.

"Jane, we could have had your back. Why would you go without us?" Frost angrily responded. He never understood why Jane thought she had to prove herself to others. Jane actually smiled as she pushed Korsak's hand down. She knew they were concerned about her.

"I don't want you connected to him in any way. It's bad enough the Feds keep tabs on us. I fully expect the FBI to try and get them involved before this is all said and done. It wasn't Patty." Jane said grabbing Korsak's shoulder. "It was one of his young protectors, seems I stand out as a cop from a mile away." Jane laughed beginning to walk. She had seen something out of the corner of her eye. "Hell, I should have guessed after all the publicity from Hoyt, Peter, and the shootings I would never be able to go undercover or not be recognized again."

"So how many of them?" Korsak asked turning his head toward Jane when she signaled with her fingers that there was someone watching them.

"Oh, four of them. I was doing real well until I hit the floor." Korsak and Frost joined Jane's laughter.

"So how you going to explain this to Maura?" Jane shrugged her shoulders. Frost knew what Jane meant. She would need to hide some things from Maura as this case progressed for her safety. His partner had problems with that as it broke their promise they would never lie to each other. He just hoped their love was strong enough to bear through it.

"Ready?" Jane asked as they made a turn that hid them from the person following them. Both detectives nodded. Jane and Frost took off running to circle around while Korsak positioned himself in the center of path in a blind spot. Their pursuer ran right into the detective.

"Hi, want to explain why you're following us?" Korsak asked as he observed everything he could before the suspect ran. It was a man in his thirties; two tattooed tear drops below his left eye, dark hair, eyes as black as night, and muscular build. Korsak reached for him. The suspect took off running. Jane and frost were just coming up behind when he broke through.

"Police stop." Jane yelled. The suspect could see Jane and Frost pursuing him out of the corner of his eye. The chase was on across the Boston Commons past statues, around a few lone citizens brave enough to come out, and down the footpaths and grounds. Unfortunately for the detective Kitty Carlisle was there doing a piece on the spring weather. She saw the detective's chasing the suspect and took off after them her camera man keeping pace with film rolling.

"This is Kitty Carlisle live on the Boston Commons. We are following detectives who are in pursuit of a suspect. We do not know the nature of the crime as of yet. Kitty's station began broadcasting live. At one point there was a fence in the way. The suspect and Jane vaulted over it. Jane was now within two arm lengths of the suspect. She almost had him. She could feel Frost's presence behind her. Suddenly, he grabbed a nearby empty stroller throwing it in Jane's pathway. She vaulted and dodged landing with a twist to her knee. She got up and took off running ignoring the pain that was shooting up her leg. The suspect had a good lead. Jane ran hard following Barry who was in front now. They were nearing the edge of the park. Afternoon traffic was moving at a steady pace.

"Frost, break left. We have to stop him before he hits the road." Jane yelled as Barry broke left. Jane moved right. Their suspect picked up speed thinking he had lost them. In a pincher move that would have made any football coach proud if it had worked Barry came around just at the curb swinging out his arm. The suspect ducked even as Jane attempted to stop him in the road as a city bus bore down on her. Luckily for her the bus driver had seen them at the lower end of the block and was able to break in time even as Jane hit the ground in front of the bus and covered.

"JANE!" Frost yelled seeing nothing but the bus. The driver was out of the bus and around the front as Frost and Kitty Carlisle's crew arrived. Jane was half under and half out front of the bus. "Jane, Jane are you okay?" Jane wasn't moving. Barry dropped to the road even as Kitty Carlisle reported in the background.

"As our viewers can see the suspect had eluded the brave detectives of this city by dodging into traffic. Our brave Detective Rizzoli seems to have taken the brunt of damage with her impact with a city bus." Jane smiled from under the bus. Just like that Kitty Carlisle had provided an excuse for Jane's injured body so that Maura wouldn't know she had gone to Patty Doyle.

"Get me the hell out from under here Frost." Jane yelled even as Frost's heart beat returned to normal. A complaining Jane was an okay Jane.

"Hey," he pointed to the driver of the bus. "Can you give me a hand here?" Frost asked the bus driver. Frost and the driver helped Jane out from under the bus. "You okay partner." Frost asked worried something else may be broke now.

"Thank you for being a good driver." Jane said to the bus driver slapping him on the back. "She turned as the driver smiled.

"Saw you and the suspect coming from the corner of the block and slowed. I knew he might jump into traffic to lose you." The driver said. "You gave me a scare though. I wasn't sure I had stopped in time even with the slow speed," said the driver.

"You did good." Jane said as she turned to respond to Frost. "Never better." Jane said as a microphone was suddenly thrust into her face. Kitty Carlisle wasn't one to let a sound bite to escape her.

"Detective, you pursued a suspect across the Boston Common's and let him get away. What is your response to public?" Kitty asked. Jane was about to give Kitty a piece of her mind when she heard a honking behind her. She turned to find Korsak with the car and their suspect handcuffed in the back. She turned back smiling.

"Boston Police Department always gets their man Kitty. It may take a while, but when you have great detectives with a desire to protect the citizenry of the city we will never give up as you can see our partner, Sargent Korsak has the suspect as per planned and skilled pursuit training. Thank you for supporting your local police department Ms. Carlisle. Have a good day." Jane said with a smirk as Kitty's embarrassment showed plainly on her face. It took Kitty a few seconds to gather herself as the two detectives walked to the car and got inside. Frost sat with the suspect while Jane took the front seat.

"So you think Maura will believe I got hit by a bus chasing our suspect?" Korsak smiled and Frost laughed while their suspect just groaned in the back.


	4. Chapter 4

**FOG 4**

**Deanlu**

**Rizzoli and Isles are the property of TNT and Tess Gerritson. I have been remiss in posting due to the requirements of my job. I am sorry you have had to wait so long. I am hoping over my Christmas Vacation to get this story set and done. Until then here is another piece to whet your appetite.**

"It's all been done according to your wishes. Rizzoli is quite alarmed. She disappeared for several hours today. Even her crew didn't know where she was located. I'm still trying to figure that out. The cameras are set within their home and working well. Is there anything else?" the orderly asked. Peter was looking out the nearby window not giving away that he was having a discussion with the man who was helping a patient who suffered from sudden state of unconsciousness.

"No, but I want the next surprise delivered within the next few days. I want Dr. Isles to die a slow agonizing death so she knows exactly how displeased I am with her for taking Jane away from me, but before I want her to feel fear. Real living terror so when the sound of the settling of a building or a door closes the good doctor feels it to center of her soul. If not for her, I would be with my love now doing such exquisitely pleasurable things." Peter whispered as he touched the window with his hand tracing the metal design within the glass, outside the cold grey world beckoned to him, just out of his reach, but even that would soon be rectified. The orderly moved the patient who was beginning to regain consciousness out of the room even as Peter continued to stare out the window. "Do you feel me Dr. Isles, death's cold grip slowly squeezing away your life? I'm coming Dr. Isles and death comes with me. I will win Jane in the end!"

Across Town as BPD…

"Ugh!" Jane felt the air whoosh out of her lungs as she came through the doors of BPD. Korsak and Frost continued forward with the suspect as Maura enveloped Jane in a vigorous skin tight hug. Jane's arms came around her wife's body as she leaned her head forward resting it on Maura's chestnut hair. She could feel her love shaking even as the medical examiner attempted to tighten her hold. Jane looked up to see amused and worried faces of her fellow officers watching them. "Maura? Maura, come on. Let's move to somewhere a little more private. Come on." Jane said as she eased Maura's firm grip from around her and guided the medical examiner into the café to a secluded corner. It wasn't until Jane got her wife seated and sat down next to her that she noticed the shaking frame and bowed head. Jane reached out gently grabbing Maura's chin and raising her head. The medical examiners face was swollen and red from crying. Jane gasped pulling Maura into a hug ignoring her minor aches and pains. Maura's pain tore Jane's heart. Maura's arms reached forward wrapping around Jane desperately even as she buried her head into Jane's dark ebony hair. "Shhh, it's okay Maura. I'm fine. It's okay."

"Oh God Jane, I caught the tail end of the report where they were showing the bus hit you. I couldn't get to the television fast enough. For a moment I thought you were gone. I thought I was alone." Maura cried harshly into the detective's shoulder desperate for the scent, touch of Jane Rizzoli to remind her that her wife was alive. Jane heard the clearing of a throat even as Maura sobbed in her arms. Jane looked up seeing her mother set down a cup of tea and soft, wet cloth along with tissues. She then gave Jane a sympathetic look and moved back behind the counter.

"Shhhh, it's alright. I'm here. I'm alive Maura. Calm down baby…calm down." Jane whispered as she comforted her wife. As much as she wanted to interrogate the suspect Jane knew he could wait, Maura couldn't. Jane continued to assuage and console the medical examiner until the sobs turned into soft sniffles and she felt the ever slightest touch of lips on her neck. "Come on, blow your nose and take a drink of tea." Maura raised her head following Jane's instructions. She then used dabbed the damp rag to fix the tear tracks on her face.

"How are you and no lies Jane?" Maura said as she watched the hesitant response from her lover. Jane sighed knowing she had to lay bare most, but not all the information.

"I'm sore, but alright. I will definitely need a massage tonight, if I can get that." Jane said using a tissue to fix Maura's makeup. She then kissed the doctor in reassurance. "I'm okay. Boston has some of the finest bus drivers around. He saw me at the corner chasing the suspect and applied the brakes in time. He did an awesome job. All's fine Maura. Are you okay now?" Jane asked still seeing a slight tremble in her wife's form.

"Yeah, it was just…everything has gone so well for a while now… when I saw you disappear under the bus…I was sure that the bottom dropped out suddenly." Maura whispered softly as she struggled to put her professional face on again. Not that her professional face was too different from how she was now, but it was enough that Maura at work and Maura at home could be distinguished very well. The doctor closed her eyes and took a deep breath centering herself. When she opened her eyes Dr. Maura Isles was back in control. "I want to check you over in a bit, but right now I know you want to talk to the suspect. So Detective Rizzoli, it's time for work." Maura went to rise and turned directly into Detective Ainsley. Immediately, Jane and Maura's hackles rose.

"Well, Detective Rizzoli survived I see. No tire tracks from our local transportation company." Ainsley sneered. He never acknowledged Maura, just looked past her toward Jane. Jane rose making sure no sign of pain or weakness showed. She pushed herself between Ainsley and Maura shielding the good doctor from the detective's attitude and presence.

"Ya know Ainsley, seems to me you have gained a few pounds. I bet if you had been chasing our perp he would have gotten away with no problem. Thank God you weren't." Jane mocked the detective. "Don't you think you should mind your own business and go have your lunch?" Jane could see Ainsley's disdain barely held in check. He leaned forward even as his partner headed in their direction and Korsak beside him having come to find Jane.

"Your type Rizzoli needs to be wiped off the map. You're a sin to all mankind. Mark my words this is not over. Watch your back Rizzoli cause when you least expect it…BANG" Ainsley whispered fiercely, but only enough for her to hear it. Jane had enough shoving Ainsley back.

"It will take more than you Ainsley to take me or Maura out. Laughferty, take your partner and get him away from me." Jane growled even as Vince stepped between the two detectives. The café had already started to form into two camps the larger one being on Maura and Jane's side.

"Sorry Jane, I'll take care of this." Laughferty said as he grabbed his partner and removed him from the café. Vince never turned his back on them until the two detectives had left the café. Jane fumed quietly, and then turned to check Maura. Instead of a worried visage she found her lover angrier than she'd ever seen.

"Jane, you're going to have to report this incident." Vince said softly. Jane shook her head.

"It's okay. I'll take care of it." Jane said cupping Maura's cheek. Maura looked up at Jane shaking her head.

"How the hell does someone like that become a protector of the people Jane? How the hell can he live with himself? Did you see? He didn't even acknowledge me. He just went straight after you! What the hell is his problem?" Maura raged on while Jane tried to calm her down. She was like a mother bear whose cub had just been attacked. It gave Jane this warm fuzzy feeling inside, but she'd never tell Maura. It wouldn't do to have the doctor know she was a softie, though she suspected that Maura already knew. Vine had started to chuckle as Jane got this dopey grin on her face. "What? Oh God, you two…get back to work detectives!" Maura said storming off toward the morgue. Jane now laughed alongside Vince.

"Really Jane, that was just so appropriate. She is a fierce momma bear. When you going to give her some kids?" Vince asked as they headed out of the café. Jane looked back quickly praying her mother hadn't heard the comment as she rushed Vince a little faster.

"What the hell are you trying to do? Bring my mother running? God Vince, comments like that turn on the grandmother jean in full force! I'm amazed she hasn't come running out of the café to find out what my answer is on it." Jane poked the elevator button glancing over her shoulder a couple more times until Vince and she were safely concealed behind the closed doors. It was quite for a few minutes until Jane sighed. "We've talked about it. After Isabella came into our lives it's been a constant niggling thought of us both. Especially when I think what could happen on the job. I'd like to know there's a reminder of me left for Maura to have by her side. I just am kind of scared. I think she is too because of the way she was raised." Jane looked over at Vince. "I don't know, but sooner rather than later I think." Jane said softly. Vince knew that admission took a lot from Jane. She knew that if either woman carried the child it would leave them vulnerable, but even more it meant Jane had more to lose. Jane was very aware she was a magnet for all the bad people in life, but to want to have a normal life was something she had never thought about until Maura arrived in her life. If Rizzoli was thinking about it then changes were in the air.

"Hey, you know Frost and I will take care of your kid like they were ours if something were to happen. You don't have to worry." Vince said grabbing her shoulder. For a moment something waivered in the back of Jane's eyes, something that caused Vince to want to ask another scarier question and then it was gone.

"Good to know. Now let's check out our little perp." Jane said as the elevator doors opened and they headed down to the interrogation rooms. They slid through a door to watch from behind the glass. There perp was in the room with an officer. He was nervous. He knees were bouncing and he kept gripping his hands together. His eyes flicked from the door to the two way glass frequently. "What have we got?" Jane asked Frost as she came inside. He was familiar to Jane for some reason.

"Terrence Fennessey, 29, Irish, lives in Southie, been in and out for petty theft and aggravated assault. He works at the Banshee Wails bar in Southie." Jane nodded and had a feeling she knew why he was following her.

"Shut off the video tape and leave. I want to talk to him alone." Jane said as she moved toward the door. Frost grabbed her by the shoulder.

"That's not procedure Jane. We won't be able to hold him if you do this." Frost said watching as she glanced at his hand. He removed it and looked back at her questioningly.

"I know. It's okay. Trust me." She said as she moved out into the hallway. She looked at the folder again and took a deep breath. She waited for Vince and Frost to move into the hallway. Vince had this weird look on his face. Jane entered the interrogation room and asked the officer to step outside. She took a seat as the door closed and looked at Terrance. "He told you to follow me." Not a question, but a statement of fact. Terrence nodded and looked toward the double glass. "No one's in there, I made sure everything is off for recording. Why you?" Jane asked determinedly. She had recognized the young man as the one that had tried to prevent her from entering the bar.

"Said I fucking owed you. You're a fucking cop and I owe you cause I was fucking doing my job. Fucking A. Anyway, ya got a problem. You're fucking being tailed. Dude in a fucking van. He didn't spot me, but he sure was watching you detective. You need to fucking let me out of here so I can fucking do my job." Terrence said gruffly in the only way a Southie knew how. Jane resolutely stared him down until he calmed somewhat.

"I'll have you released now. Go out the back. Officer Mendez will escort you out." Jane said rising from her seat.

"Rizzoli, you oughta know I don't like you. I'm doing this because he asked me too. No other reason. So don't think I care. This is about loyalty, nothing more." Terrence said as Jane turned to look at him.

"I wouldn't expect anything more or different. Watch your back Terrence. The guy we are tracking would kill you soon as look at you. Don't get caught again. Don't let anyone know you're doing this for me or him." Jane turned the handle of the door and left it open. "Officer Mendez, escort Terrence Fennessey out the back door please." The officer looked at her funny for a moment and the nodded. Vince and Frost looked shocked. "Come on, he has nothing to do with our case just a stupid bottom feeder looking for a score." Jane said and began walking down the hallway. But Vince had seen something and recalled something from his past. He definitely was going to get to the bottom of this later when they had beers.

"What the hell Jane? Come on, he ran away from us?" Frost began to argue as they headed back to the bull pen. Jane turned and glared at him.

"You never run from something when you are scared Frost? Let it go, we have bigger fish to fry. What have you got on Peter's shrink?" Jane asked as they entered the bull pen. A package set on her desk when she entered. She noticed the FEDEX nine by eleven envelop had her name on it. Frost growled a little about not taking advantage of a good lead, but pulled up the information on the Doctor examining Peter. Dr. Russo received his Bachelors and Masters from University of Michigan, Ann Arbor, and his doctorate from Harvard. He specializes in criminal psychology. He has been in practice for the last eighteen years. Jane continued to listen to Frost and read the file that had been set before her. Everything seemed above board, but something small niggled at the back of Jane's brain when she looked at the picture of the gentlemen. There was something she just couldn't recall at the back of her mind that made him familiar. They continued on with personnel that were attached to Bridgewater and had any contact with Peter. Nothing caused any alarm.

"Jane, let it go tonight. It's almost six. We need to head home and start fresh tomorrow. I think your lady's waiting." Vince whispered as he passed. Jane turned to see Maura waiting near the door expectantly. She glanced across the room toward Ainsley's desk. He wasn't there and Jane saw as a relieved breath escaped Maura's lips.

"All right, let's call it a night. We will be back here tomorrow morning." Jane grabbed her piece from the drawer and then a few other items.

"Ready to go?" Maura asked coming inside the bull pen now. Jane nodded and smiled as she pushed her chair into the desk. She shut her computer down and grabbed the FEDEX envelop to read at home along with the Doctor's file and a couple of others.

"Yeah, could use a slow evening." Jane said as she grabbed Maura's arm and they headed out together. Vince and Frost were right behind them as they headed into the parking lot. The evening rain had begun lowering temperatures and causing a misty fog to descend over the city. Across the street in a dark panel van a gentlemen watched the group descend the stairs and leave. He waited ten minutes letting the women get well ahead of him. He turned on the tracker and moved smoothly into traffic. He hummed as he drove following the two women.


End file.
